1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a sensor node that may be installed in a predetermined place and may detect a target approaching the predetermined place, and more particularly, to a an apparatus and method for controlling a sensor node that may calculate an azimuth angle and a slope of the sensor node using a 2-axis magnetic sensor and a 3-axis acceleration sensor, and may detect a target approaching the sensor node.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor node may be installed in a predetermined place, and may be used to detect a target approaching the predetermined place. The sensor node may include various sensors, for example an acoustic sensor, a Pyroelectric Infrared Ray (PIR) sensor, a 2-axis magnetic sensor, and a 3-axis acceleration sensor, and may detect and identify a target. Additionally, the sensor node may include a radio antenna to transmit information, and may transmit information on the detected target using the radio antenna. The sensor node may be optionally distributed using an airplane or a gun, or installed manually by people in a region that requires detection of a target approaching the sensor node, and may then be operated.
Recently, to improve a target detection performance of the sensor node, there is an increasingly growing need to mount, in the sensor node, a peripheral device, such as a sector antenna or a radial direction correction antenna, and an additional sensor such as a camera.
However, a peripheral device, such as a sector antenna, needs to be aligned based on a direction. A direction and a slope of a sensor used to detect a predetermined direction, for example a camera, need to be corrected based on a direction and a slope of a place in which the sensor node is installed. In other words, when the peripheral device and the additional sensor are mounted in the sensor node, the sensor node may further require a compass sensor and a slope sensor.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a sensor node control method that may measure a direction and a slope of a sensor node using sensors mounted in the sensor node, and may align directions and slopes of the sensors based on the measured direction and the measured slope.